In the past gypsum and foamed gypsum have been applied to the construction and insulation industries as disclosed in the following U.S. Patents among others:
______________________________________ Applicant U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Motoki 4,084,980 Healy 4,133,638 Mulvey et al. 4,161,855 Flake 4,229,223 Crepeau et al. 4,240,839 Burkhart 4,265,964 ______________________________________
For absorbing liquids in the past, the usual materials used have been cellulosic fibers and cellulosic derivatives, as well as natural fibers such as cotton. These are expensive. Also in the form of fibers they tend to mat or clump; thus changing the shape of whatever construction they form.
In the gaseous filter field, such as gas masks, absorbents have been usually exotic and expensive, such as Hopcolite, which is a mixture of silver permaganate, copper oxide, and nickel oxide.
The present invention provides an effective, nonflammable inert, non-settling lightweight, non-dusting, and inexpensive medium for absorbing fluids.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel absorbent for water and aqueous fluids for use in diapers, catemenial devices, hospital garments, wound dressings, geriatric underclothing, surgical linen and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel absorbent for gaseous fluids such as ammonia, tobacco smoke, and oxygenated gases such as carbon monoxide, sulfur dioxide, ozone, nitrogen oxides and formaldehyde.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an absorbent for devices which aid the human lungs by providing clean air, as in gas masks, room filters, aircraft filters, air conditioning filters, cigarette filters, and the like.